<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Её личный демон by KisVani</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146321">Её личный демон</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani'>KisVani</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, Minor Alastor/Charlie Magne, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:21:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Вэгги осточертел Аластор, но она не может никуда от него спрятаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Magne/Vaggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Её личный демон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803422">Her personal demon</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessValium/pseuds/PrincessValium">PrincessValium</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Вэгги была проблема. У проблемы были красные волосы, рога, голос, звучащий словно из старого радио, и широкая ухмылка.<br/>Аластор был буквально везде, куда бы ни пошла Вэгги.<br/>Он сидел в баре и отвлекал Хаска.<br/>Он давал советы Энджелу на кухне.<br/>Он шел по коридору и весело болтая с Ниффти.<br/>Он прогуливался по саду.<br/>Он обсуждал что-то с Чарли в ее кабинете.<br/>Вэгги опасалась увидеть его за дверцей душа.<br/>Вечером, в кровати с Чарли, Вэгги наконец выдохнула спокойно. Можно хоть на минуту отвлечься от навязчивого присутствия Радио-Демона. Чарли восхитительно двигалась на ее пальцах, прикусывала губу, сжималась…<br/>— О… Аластор, — выдохнула Чарли, кончая.<br/>Вэгги в шоке уставилась на нее. Чарли открыла глаза и виновато посмотрела на Вэгги.<br/>— Что ты сказала? — спросила та.<br/>— Это не то, что ты подумала, — быстро ответила Чарли, скатываясь с нее и укладываясь рядом.<br/>— То есть ты не фантазировала о Радио-Демоне во время секса со мной?<br/>— Ну… — пробормотала Чарли. — Не совсем фантазировала. Просто я часто о нем думаю, а еще говорят, что у него в аду не было секса. Так что это у меня просто ассоциации…<br/>Вэгги бессильно заорала в подушку.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>